Road To Hades
Road to Hades is the 19th episode of the series Episode guide *The Heroes are fighting the Chimera , However when Jay saves odie from getting bitten , he himself is bitten by the Chimera Snake tail . They Take Jay to Hera and Chiron , Hera informs the Team that there is a cure but it onlt grows in the Underworld . *With jay critically injuried , Cronus prepares to rule the world by looking for the right outfiet . *The Hero go to Persephone soloriam , Persephone tells them aconite is the only plant that grows in Hades , Before they leave Persephone worns Odie that whey reach Plains of Asphodel they must to stay on the Trail . *The Heroes reach the Gates into Hades , Where They Encounter Cerebus . Back at in the Titan Wing , Jay encounters Atropos , who is there to Guide him to the Afterlife . She informs that everything turns out as it meant to , she shows him a future where Cronus is ruler and earth is in Chaos *After seeing the fate of the World if Cronus rules , Jay run away from Atropos . The Heroes reach the Hall Jugdement , When King Minos does corroporate with them , Herry begins to fight with king Minos trying prevent him from hitting his gavel . *Jay is trying to escape Atropos and Her ghostly red-hooded spirits , when Hera senses Jay , she tells him not to go to Hades . When Jay does not go willing Atroposthreaten to hurt his friend , foorcing him to agree to go with . *The other heroes reach the Plains of Asphodel , however when Neil ignores persephone worning he is turned into Stone .Odie figures out that by putting the dirt of Trail into his shoes he would be technically still on trail . the Heroes gather the aconite . *Jay and Atropos is on Charon boat , When Jay Jumps off the Boat , Persephone tells Hera that rituals must performs However when the Coin is put into his mounth his Conscious body spit it out . theresa use Minios Gavel to transport to Chiron Study . *The Heroes give the aconite to Chiron , he is able to heal Jay's injuries . When Cronus reaches the Surface to Announce his rule he is disspointed when no one is there and the Heroes arrive . Characters Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Cronus *Hera *Persephone *Atropos Immortals *Chiron *Charon *Minos Monsters *Chimera Locations Episode Stills Road To Hades 1.jpg Road to Hades 2.jpg Road to Hades 3.jpg Road to Hades 4.jpg Road to Hades 5.jpg Road to Hades 6.jpg Road to Hades 7.jpg Road to Hades 8.jpg Road to Hades 9.jpg Road to Hades 10.jpg Road to Hades 11.jpg Road to Hades 12.jpg Road to Hades 13.jpg Road to Hades 14.jpg Road to Hades 15.jpg Road to Hades 16.jpg Road to Hades 17.jpg Road to Hades 18.jpg Road to Hades 19.jpg Road to Hades 20.jpg Road to Hades 21.jpg Road to Hades 22.jpg Road to Hades 23.jpg Road to Hades 24.jpg Road to Hades 25.jpg Road to Hades 26.jpg Road to Hades 27.jpg Road to Hades 28.jpg Road to Hades 29.jpg Road to Hades 30.jpg Category:Episode